


Resonance

by nochick_fics



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: The one he wants to forget is never far from his mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2010.

Feilong nestled into the sinfully plush bed, serenaded by the sound of pouring rain and his own steady breathing. Another might have found peace in such an otherwise ideal absence of distraction, but for him, occasions such as these vexed more often than not, as things best left forgotten once again made their presence felt.   
  
While his slender fingers weaved lazily through a lock of long, silky hair, his thoughts once again settled on that long ago time when he had carelessly allowed himself the indulgence of affection. He shifted uncomfortably, the growing ache in his body almost rivaling the ache of his heart. Almost, but not quite. Countless, the number of instances over the years during which he had tried to replicate that man’s touch, but to no avail. Feilong supposed he should have known better; those moments, precious and painful as they were, were as irreplaceable as the man himself.   
  
He cringed, recalling just how easily he had surrendered to the folly of believing that he had been special to Asami. What a fool he was then.   
  
What a fool he was _still_.   
  
With a forlorn sigh, Feilong closed his eyes. Sleep would be a luxury tonight.


End file.
